An Average Night
by sabrerocker
Summary: An abnormal conversation on a normal evening. KuramaxHiei Shonen ai Rated T JIC


Hiei sighed once more into the cold winter night. He sat, as always, alone on the branch of the sakura tree in the city park. He pulled his cloak aroung himself a degree tighter. He watched as his breath formed a small puff in front of his nose. He was so lonely tonight.

_I wonder what Kurama id doing right now. Probably homework again. He is always busy with that school of his._

He shifted once more in his clothing, trying to extract more comfort from the cold.

_Why can't I just stop thinking about that damn fox. It's not like he feels the same. If he did I wouldn't be out here…_

Landing from his perch, he straightened and inspected the park around him. The ground was covered in a thin blanket of fluffy, sparkling snow. He heard crunching as he began to roam through the town. Past street lamps and closed stores. Past dark allyways and warm homes. The homes seemsed to becoming larger and warmer, until he paused to notice a familiar yard.

_Kurama._

Of course he had meandered towards the kitsune's house. He felt himself outwardly rolling his eyes.

_Might as well check on him._

He felt the tree branch shudder as he landed softly as peered into the fox's room. Kurama was sitting at his desk, reading a large book quietly. He fliped one of the pages slowly. His calm seemed to radiate out to the fire demon in the cold, who relaxed involuntarily.

_Maybe this is why I think of him. He's my peace._

Kurama let out a yawn, stretching out from his confining desk. He stood, shook out his long mane and closed his book, of course leaving a bookmark. He wandered to his dresser and pulled out his wionter pajamas, sliding the drawer shut with his foot. He paused a moment in his nightly routine, feeling the fire apparition near. Hiei held his breath.

_My peace until he sees me._

Hiei tried to blend into the dark leaves, pushing his body against the bark, as the ever perceptive kitsune walked toward his window.

" I know you are there Hiei."

The dark figure continued his hiding until the foox spoke again.

" Hiei, would you please come in?"

_Damn him. He knows I can't say no._

Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei flit into his room as he always did. Shutting the window to keep the cold out, he continued in his routine to the bathroom to change.

"What do you want?" Hiei wasn't about to let the fox demand his entrance and then ignore him.

"I want to go change into my pajamas, Hiei. Is that too much?" Kurama asked with a clever smile. Hiei returned said smiel with a custom glare and humphed to sit on the bed.

"Fine."

He listened the the bathroom door shut before turning to his thoughts. Why did Kurama do this? He would ask for his time presence, but for nothing. No mission to discuss, no riddle to be solved, nothing. Sometimes the thought had crossed his mind that maybe the kitsune just wanted his presence, and nothing else. Just to sit with him.

Hiei scoffed.

_Sure._

"Is everything alright?"

Hiei almost jumped out of his skin.

"How long have you been sitting behind me!?"

Kurama smiled and plumped himself back on the bed.

"Does it matter?" Another glare from Hiei. " Fine, fine, a few minutes." Kuaram let out a laugh as Hiei sat back down cautiously. A few minutes passed as the two quietly enjoyed the calm moment.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Kurama asked. He himself had been bored out if his mind for the past three hours, anxious for Hiei to drop by. Hiei gave Kurama a look. "Well, I was just asking."

The two returned to silence. The sound of the wind was all that stirred throughout the Minamino residence.

"I love you."

Hiei froze.

"…what?" He turned to look at Kurama, who now sat directly beside him.

"I said that I love you." He gazed into Hiei's ruby eyes, trying to convey his emotions without breaking their trust. He could have just ravaged the fire demon's lips, but if Hiei rejected him, there would be no hope of friendship in the future. So, he focused all his strength into his eyes, his gaze, to let him know the depth of his feelings.

"I…" Hiei broke the gaze. He tried to find something to distract his eyes, but nothing satisfied them but Kurama's own.

"Hiei, I meant it. I love you with every ounce of my heart. Please, please understand that. I would never lie to you or hurt you."

_This can't be happening._

He didn't know what to do. Accept it? What if it went wrong, he would be completely alone forever. Deny it? But he loved Kurama.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me."

Hiei looked deep into Kurama's eyes.

"I love you."

Kurama closed the distance between them and captured the fire demon's lips softly. Hiei paused, but quickly began to reply, making the kiss sweet. They broke apart.

"So, how was your day?"

Hiei rolled his eyes once more.

_It's getting so much better._

===the end===

AN: this was written out of boredom and I'm terribly sorry if ity makes no sense ^^ lol


End file.
